


The Cutest Disciple

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alder's positive that he has the cutest disciple of all time in Cheren, and is positive that Cheren's behaviour on Valentine's Day proves it. Oldsoulshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Disciple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



> Prompt was, 'Someone mentioned Cheren. Alder/Cheren. Possibly with crossdressing also.' Didn't get the latter part in.

Alder had the cutest disciple of all time. If Judapus was half as cute as Cheren, Alder could totally understand why Jesusachu would let him in despite knowing that Judapus would get him nailed to a tree.

Case in point: it was Valentine's Day, and Cheren had come to find him. Typically, Cheren would hang around Victory Road battling high-levelled pokémon and making hopeful Trainers cry with his own extremely high-levelled pokémon. Though he was a strict Trainer, Cheren had a powerful bond with his pokémon and would have no problem wiping the floor with the Elite Four. Alder was pretty sure that he would lose, too. Yet Cheren kept insisting that he had more to learn and kept training under Alder. Alder knew it wasn't an issue with confidence — at least, not confidence in his party. It was more an issue of Cheren not wanting to run out of excuses to hang around Alder.

It was all very adorable.

On that Valentine's Day, however, Alder was off exploring the forests off Lacunosa when Cheren jumped down from his unfezent and stared at Alder expectantly.

"Hello," Alder pleasantly said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I tracked you down," Cheren bluntly replied. "Today's the day. We're gonna battle."

"Oh, all right," Alder replied. "Sounds like fun."

"There's one condition," Cheren continued. His cheeks heated. "If you lose, we're going on a date."

Alder laughed. "Couldn't we just go on the date?"

"…no," Cheren muttered.

"Okay." Alder pulled a PokéBall from his neck. "But if you lose, we're going on a date."

"Fine," Cheren muttered, so cutely.

Alder smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cherry."

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes.


End file.
